


Unyielding as Aluminium

by TheFoxofFiction



Series: There's More In A Mine Than Precious Metals [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate universe - Mafia, Anxiety/Panic Attack, Deceit got PTSD, Deceit has no regards for his own well being, Deceit's name is Sham, Depictions of injury, Don't mess with Logan. He will go Mom on you, Flashbacks, Gen, Major Character Injury, Remus being Remus, Remus is the true leader of the Dark sides, The dark sides are gang members, dissociating, police work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: Things are coming together, but Sham is not doing as well as he tries to appear.





	Unyielding as Aluminium

To say that the first thing Logan did when getting back to headquarters was to make a pot of coffee and then chug directly from the pot, would not be an overly dramatic change of the truth. Virgil did help him thought, even if he grimaced at the taste of the purely black coffee. Virgil had been about to return it to Logan when Sham grabbed the pot and chugged, until Logan managed to get him to stop, saying that caffeine wasn’t good to be mixed with the medicine Sham was still supplemented to take, the scarred man cursed before scowling.

“I’ll be fine.” Sham huffed “I’ve taken my medicine with coffee before.”

Logan made a loud offended noise at that, before he held up his finger and chugged the remaining coffee before he went on a rapid explanation on why not to do that. Virgil inched away when he knew this would take a while.

Remus during that time had walked over to Roman who, actually had moved over to the couch to sleep, and sat down on top of his stomach making the other wake with a grunt and several grumbles, that grew into full on curses when he saw it was Remus.

“You’re crushing me- GET YOUR BONY BOTTOM OFF ME!” Roman snarled as he pushed his taller but scrawnier brother off him, Remus cackled as he jumped away.

“Better bony and silent than loud and clapping!” Remus snickered back avoiding the pillow Roman threw at his head.

Now they were all gathered around the table as Thomas went though the Intel they had currently, and other leads as well as a laminated map of the old harbour that had with whiteboard markers been coloured to show the turfs, while also showing where the explosion had taken place, red lines went from the explosion to other parts of the white board.

Now and again the others spoke up about things they knew, even Remus spoke up. He had said he would help them with this case after all.

Sham was only really listening to the others talk with half an ear.

He was tired, and even if the burns had healed well according to the doctor, even if there was still need for some more time before he was fully okay again. The doctor had prescribed him two bottles of painkillers, he hadn’t really listened when the nurse told him how many to take, knowing he would throw them away anyway.

Sham rubbed at his left arm as he flexed his fingers, watching the scarred skin move.

He jolted when one of the bottles of painkillers were placed before him along with a glass of water. He jerked his head up to find how Logan stood there.

“Take two. Doctors orders.” the man said as he crossed his arms.

“I don’t take orders from that lab-coat.” Sham huffed as he pushed the bottle away. “And I’m fine.”

“Oh really?” Logan said raising one eyebrow, and giving him a look, Sham hated it, it was as if Logan could see right through him. “Then tell me why you’re gripping your arm hard enough to bruise and why you’re tapping the floor with your foot?”

Sham blinked looking down to find that Logan was right. He instantly forced himself to let go of his scarred arm and to make the scarred leg stop bouncing, he cursed under his breath when it didn’t want to heed his instructions but seemed to bounce harder in defiance.

Logan pushed the bottle towards Sham again.

“If you won’t take the orders from the doctor, one having the knowledge on what you need in order to not be in constant pain, then i will.” Logan said

“I don’t take orders from you either.” Sham pointed out, only to jerk back when Logan suddenly leaned forward, getting up in his face.

“Don’t test me. If you won’t listen to me I will tell Remus-” Sham grimaced at that. “And from the look of things, you rather avoid that. So, eat your medicine or i swear i will force it down your throat.”

“Threatening of Police brutality, is what i would call that.” Sham said with a smirk as he crossed his own arms, giving away a loud curse in his head when his scarred arm loudly complaining at being moved.

“Eat. Your. Medicine. Or i will send Remus on you. Or even Virgil.” Sham glared right back.

“NOW KISS!” Remus suddenly barked form the door, having tagged along with Roman for a food run.

“Fine.” Sham hissed, only loud enough for Logan to hear as he opened the medicine bottle and made two pain killers fall into the palm of his hand before he threw them into his mouth and downed the water. Logan leaned back and nodded before he grabbed on of the sandwiches Patton was walking over with and held it out.

“Now eat.” Sham snatched the sandwich with a grumble turning his side to Logan.

“What are you? a _mom_.”

“Well it seems you will need it.” Logan stated in a deadpanned voice, making Sham choke on his sandwich. Logan took the bottle from the table. “I will keep reminding you to take these.” he said giving the bottle a shake. “Don’t try to avoid it.” and with that Logan walked away to talk with Thomas who was currently talking with one of the investigators of the scene.

“Don’t try to avoid it. bleh bleh bleh!” Sham said in a mocking voice.

“I HEARD THAT!” Logan called making Sham flinch and curse under his breath.

“His ears are magical, he hears you the very moment you mock him, boo~” Virgil said in a spooky voice from the other side of the table.

“Shut up.” Virgil made a mocking face in return. “I see your humour haven’t changed.” Sham huffed.

“Okay everyone! breaks over, back to business. I also got some new information.” Thomas called as he was once again at the white board.

Patton had put up some new pictures on it, and was currently getting back to his seat, only to bump into one of the desks. giving away a yelp of pain. one of the containers that held the pends toppled over and clattered to the floor, the container rolled over and stopped next to Sham’s side, he felt his throat constrict and he wasn’t sure what noise he made.

One moment he was alone in his chair,  
the next he was on the floor.  
Patton was crouching before him, talking.

But Sham couldn’t hear a word he said.  
He also couldn’t breathe.

A choked noise left him, as he tried to move, only for his shoe to loose grip against the floor and he slumped a bit more against the table legs, the only thing that actually kept him from lying flat on his back.

A pair of cold hands suddenly cupped his face, bending his head to the side, away from Patton’s worried face, until he was staring into a pair of cool deep blue eyes, framed by a pair of black frames.

“_Breathe_.” the person mouthed.

Sham tried. But he just choked on it again.  
The smell of smoke and fire heavy in his nose.  
He could feel his skin burning away.

“_**Breathe**_.” the Logan mouthed again, patting Sham on the cheek to keep his attention.

It took a while. But Logan nodded when Sham managed to keep the breaths he took. Logan let go of him when he had managed to get his breathing back properly.

“Come on, Up you go.” Logan said as he helped Sham back to his feet. Remus moved over and took Sham’s other side, the two lead him towards the couch.

He grunted as he sat down. rubbing his arms from the sudden chill. he blinked up at Remus when the boss threw a blanket over him.

“I’m fine.”

“Sure sure, now sleep. I can’t have my right hand be exhausted.” Remus said with a snicker. Sham huffed.

“I don’t need to-” Sham started but stopped talking once Remus pushed him into a lying position on the couch.

“Sleep. I will fill you in on what get’s decided later.”

Sham grumbled, as his traitorous eyelid decided to follow the boss’s order of sleep.

He huffed as he shuffled a bit under the blanket, not managing to force his eye open again.

He sighed as sleep grabbed him, and pulled him down deep.

“Is he okay?” Thomas asked.

Remus did a full 180 degree turned on his heel, hands on his hips.

“Nope. Not one bit.” Remus said popping the P on nope “But don’t tell Snakey that, he will get hissy.” he said as he waltzed over to the chair he had previously occupied. “He got half way blown up, he got all the juicy stuff because off it.”

“Please don’t say juicy in that context.” Virgil groaned, only for Remus to pout.

“To put it simply, he got ptsd, and due to the happening still being fairly recent he has an, easier is not the right word to use.” Logan hummed for a moment. “Due to the damage being so recent the trauma is still fresh making him being more prone to panic and, or anxiety attacks. He may also experience other things as well, due to the trauma.” Logan explained, pushing up his glasses as he sat down.

“In conclusion. He’s a mess.” Virgil stated, sending a glance at Sham’s sleeping form, drumming his fingers from anxiety against the table.

“I’m sorry.” Patton said in a weak voice “I didn’t meant to give him a panic attack.”

“It wasn’t your fault Patton.” Logan said.

“But-”

“Things could have gone differently sure, but there is no telling that he wouldn’t have gotten an attack due to something else either.”

“Shouldn’t he go to therapy to get better?” Roman asked. Turning to face Remus when his brother exhaled a puff of breath.

“He doesn’t want to go.” Remus said, head lolling at the back of the chair. “And if Snakey really doesn’t want to do something, he won’t do it.”

“He hasn’t changed at all.” Virgil huffed.

“No... he has...” Remus said with another huff of breath as he started to spin around in the office chair.

A silence fell over the group for a moment. Before Logan cleared his throat.

“Let’s get back on track shall we?” The others mumbled different forms of agreements, and soon the meeting was back on.


End file.
